


WIP Supernatural Fic 7: Saving Lucifer

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, If you count an archangel and a human appropriate, Just on the line of sexual appropriateness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS: God helps out Lucifer; this is suspicious for obvious reasons.





	WIP Supernatural Fic 7: Saving Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the seventh work in my Supernatural series; written just after starting the series in 2013. I had not met Lucifer, Gabriel, or Castiel yet. I think this one is actually not terrible. Not good, but not the worst by far. The formatting still isn't great, there's a couple obvious parts that should be italicised, but fuck that, for now I just want to get this stuff out.

He sends her to the secret room in the cellar a few minutes before the door is kicked in by Dean. He wants to keep her with him, to hold her by his side until Heaven rains down holy fire and they end up in Hell together, but it’s not safe for her to stay. He knows that he might not be coming back from this, but he can’t bear to think that she might not be as well. Sometimes, he wonders how one human, one tiny insignificant person on the grand scale of the universe, managed to change his view on the entire race. However, he wouldn’t change their time together for even a chance to get back in his father’s good grace. 

“Lucifer, you son of a bitch, don’t move a muscle.” growls Dean, pointing the Colt at him. He raises his hands carefully. Gabriel peers out from behind Sam, a frown on his face. 

“Wait Dean, something’s not right here.” Gabriel walks around the room, evidently looking for something. 

“What is it, Gabriel? Why can’t we just finish this fucker off?” 

“Dean, I would ask if you could refrain from the foul language, please.” says Castiel. 

“C’mon Cas, it wasn’t even taking your dad’s name in vain this time.” laughs Dean. 

“There’s no demons here, no sigils, nothing that would keep anybody out. How did you manage to stay hidden this long? What are you hiding, Lucy?” Meanwhile, in the basement, Olive is praying. She never believed in God up until this point, but that was before. The time before Lucifer seems hazy and dreamlike, as if it’s becoming a half forgotten memory. 

God, its Olive. I know I haven’t prayed to you before, I guess because I never thought you existed, but I really need your help. I know it’s cliché to pray only when you need something, but I’ve never cared much about being a cliché. I need you to save us. By us I mean myself and the babies. I can feel them inside me, and I love them so much that it hurts. I haven’t told him yet, I’m not quite sure how he’ll take it. Even if he doesn’t want anything to do with me, I want to keep them. I know I’m young and selfish, but they are a piece of me and him and I would do anything to keep them safe. Hell, I’d do anything to keep him safe too, but I know there’s only so much I can do. So please, take us far away from here, somewhere where I can keep them safe. There is a blast of light, and she disappears. The force shakes the floors of the house, confusing the upstairs occupants. 

“What the hell was that?” asks Dean, but Lucifer is already running towards the cellar. He opens the secret room, and is so relieved to find her gone, that he sinks to his knees. 

“Thank you father, thank you.” he murmurs. 

“What did Dad do now, Lucy? Made you a secret escape tunnel…dammit, there’s nothing in here either. What the hell are you hiding?” Lucifer smiles up at him. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s safe now, so go ahead and kill me. I have no regrets; I have been absolved of my sins.” Dean hauls him up off the floor. 

“You tried to start the goddamn apocalypse; I don’t think you’ve been absolved of your sins, you bastard.” Sam inhales a sharp breath. 

“Dean, wait a second. Think about it, why was Lucifer cast out of heaven in the first place?” Dean ponders this for a second. 

“He hated humans, and God kicked him out, right?” Castiel nods. 

“He tried to wage war against Father, and was banished to Hell by Michael.” 

“So what would be the one thing that could absolve him of his sins?” Gabriel has the same look as Sam as he finally understands. 

“You…you fell in love with a human! Now I get it, there was a human living here, wasn’t there? And Dad just poofed them away for you!” Lucifer nods, a slight smile twisting at the corner of his mouth. 

“Holy shit…sorry Cas.” says Dean. 

“You know, we wouldn’t kill a human, even one affiliated with yourself, without further examination.” says Castiel. 

“I couldn’t take that chance, she’s everything. If I couldn’t fight you off, the least I could do was hide her.” Gabriel smirks. 

“So it’s a “her” then? You two doing the horizontal tango? Man that must be one stacked chick to get you to like humans.” Lucifer scowls at him. 

“Do not speak of her that way. She is more of an angel then you, little brother. Besides, while I have learned not to hate all humans, these ones that you are so fond of following around are not at the top of my list.” 

“Yeah well same to you buddy. Cas, what do we do with him now?” asks Dean. 

“I’m…not sure. If father truly has truly absolved him of his sins, then we can’t kill him. However, we should probably keep him with us until we find the girl.” 

“We have to go hunt down the chick that’s been banging the devil now?”

“She may have vital information regarding Lucifer. Conversely, she may be corrupted and we might have to save her.” Dean sighs. 

“Damn my impeccable moral compass.” 

“Lucy, lead the way!” says Gabriel with a flourish. 

“No. I am not bringing you within one hundred miles of Olive. She is mine and I intend to protect her for as long as father allows me to.” 

“For someone whose name means “wisdom”, she sure made a great choice in bed partners.” Sam whispers to Dean, who laughs under his breath. 

“Lucy, you have to take us to her.” says Gabriel in a more stern tone of voice. 

“Father has sent her off I know not where. Besides, she can be notoriously difficult to locate. Just how do you think I stayed hidden so long?” 

“She’s not a witch, is she?” asks Sam. 

“As far as I know, she is one hundred percent human. Her mind acted as a shield, blanketing us from the other angels. However, I guess it was weakened by something, which is how you found us.” 

“You didn’t just read her mind to find out?” 

“I give her the privacy of her own mind, outside of the bedroom, that is. It is so much easier to please a woman when you know exactly what to do to her.” Dean makes a gagging noise. 

“Well, if you won’t take us to her, and father has hidden her somewhere, then I guess you have to come with us until we find her.” says Gabriel cheerfully. 

“No way, I am not travelling with Satan!” yells Dean. 

“Dean, I don’t see any other solution. Do you want him to escape again?” asks Sam. Dean grumbles out a “no”.

“I won’t even make you take him in the Impala. I’ll keep an eye on him, and we’ll come when you call us.” says Gabriel. Sam, Dean, and Cas take off in the Impala. They continue to do what they do best, fighting evil, but keep a very close eye out for anyone who even slightly resembles Lucifer’s description of Olive. 

“She has brown hair, but it was dyed this purplish color when I last saw her, blue eyes, tall-ish, sort of a light brown color…”

“Come on Lucy, you can do better than that!” mocks Gabriel. 

“What do you want me to say? That she was the most devastatingly beautiful creature that I’ve ever seen, that our souls were intertwined, that looking into her eyes was like falling into the ocean? Because yeah, all that’s true, but it isn’t going to help you find her, is it?” Gabriel whistles. 

“Wow, you really have it bad, don’t you?” Lucifer shrugs him off. Olive, meanwhile, ended up in an apartment, with a job as a waitress lined up for her. It wasn’t half as extravagant as the house she shared with Lucifer, but she wasn’t complaining. She was safe, the twins were safe, and that was all that mattered. She didn’t even mind the work. It was easy, and her tits had gone up a cup size, which helped get her tips. Even when the babies started to show, she was pulling in enough cash to pay for the apartment and to afford to buy herself some nice maternity clothing. At five months, she felt enormous, even though her co-workers told her that it wasn’t that bad. At six months, she was called into the owner’s office, but managed to convince him that it would not affect her work. Sam, Dean, and Castiel entered the diner when she was at seven months. 

“I’m telling you, Sam, you didn’t have to put yourself in danger like that, me and Cas…” Castiel puts his hand over Dean’s mouth. 

“Shh, I need to concentrate.” Dean grumbles, but stays quiet. They wait a few moments for Castiel to finish whatever he is doing. 

“There is grace in this building. I can sense it.” 

“You mean there is another angel here? Should I call Gabriel?” asks Sam excitedly. 

“We should wait until I can figure out where it’s coming from. I don’t think it’s another angel, unless they are new.” They sit down at a booth, until Olive comes over to take their order. 

“Hi, I’m Phoebe, and I’ll be your waitress today. Now, what can I get for you?” Olive is going under an assumed name for her protection. 

“Three slices of cherry pie, please.” says Dean. She swans off towards the kitchen, returning quickly with the pie. She accidentally bumps Castiel’s shoulder with her bump, causing her to blush profusely. 

“I’m sorry sir, I haven’t quite gotten my bearings yet with this bump.” she smiles sheepishly. Castiel is sitting there in shock as she goes to take another table’s order. 

“Cas…Cas, snap out of it! What is it?” asks Dean, giving Cas a shake. 

“The grace…it was coming from her.” 

“Are you sure?” asks Sam.

“I felt it touch mine when she bumped me.” says Castiel.  
“So she’s an angel?” 

“No, I…think she’s pregnant with an angel’s baby. Actually, I think she’s pregnant with two of an angel’s baby, since I felt two separate graces brush against my own.” It is Sam and Dean’s turn to be in shock. 

“Are…are you sure?” stutters Sam. 

“As sure as I can be at the moment. Now would be a good time to summon Gabriel and Lucifer, Sam.” Sam says a quick prayer in his head, with Gabriel towing Lucifer into the diner moments later. 

“Hey Sam, what’s the proble…is that your girl, Lucy? Man, she moved on fast.” Lucifer, meanwhile, is trying to restrain his emotions. He can feel the grace of the babies reaching out, trying to connect to his own, but he tries to hide it as best as he can.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Gabriel.” He says quietly. Olive turns away from the counter and spots Lucifer. Her eyes almost burst from her head, but she manages to regain her composure. 

“Sure, Lucy, you keep telling yourself that. Now, do we have a plan of attack on this situation?” asks Gabriel, sitting down next to Sam, and pulling Lucifer next to him. 

“What do you mean?” questions Dean. 

“Well, if she didn’t come rushing into Lucy’s arms the moment she saw him, there are four possible scenarios. One, she isn’t Lucy’s lady, but she still has grace inside of her, so we need to talk to her. Two, she’s gotten over Lucy, but she still has grace inside of her, so we need to talk to her. Three, Dad erased her memories, but blah blah blah, we need to talk to her. And four, she still is in love with Lucy and is a terrific actress and we need to talk to her. See how all of them end the same, Dean-o?” Dean nods his head. Olive comes back over to the table, and Lucifer is visibly fighting the urge to jump up and hold her in his arms. 

“Can I…can I get you anything else?” she says in a daze. 

“How about your phone number?” Dean asks with a grin. 

“Sorry, I’m taken.” she says curtly. Lucifer internally sighs in relief, and then remembers that it could be another human she is talking about, and goes back on edge. 

“Listen, sweetheart, we don’t want to aggravate you in your condition, but there are two ways we can do this. One, you can come quietly with us. Or two, we carry you kicking and screaming out of here. Now, which way do you want to do this?” says Dean softly. 

“I…I need to talk to my boss. I’ll be right back.” she stumbles away. A few moments later, she returns, apron hung up in the back room. 

“I’m good to leave when you are ready.” she says. The boys get up, pay for their food, and escort her out. 

“Just curious, how did you get your boss to let you leave in the middle of a shift?” asks Dean. 

“You aren’t the only one who can lie. I told him I was having Braxton-Hicks contractions, and needed to go lie down at home.” Dean is suitably impressed. 

“Do you have somewhere we can go to talk?” asks Sam. 

“My apartment is a few blocks away. I can meet you there, I’ll take the bus. That’s how I usually get to work anyways.” 

“We aren’t letting you out of our sight, missy. Nice try though. You can ride in Dean’s car. He’ll even let you sit up front, right, Dean-o?” says Gabriel with a smirk. Dean begrudgingly grunts out a “yeah, okay.” It’s a quick and quiet ride to her apartment building. She leads them up the stairs, and opens the door to a nicely furnished apartment.

“Sweet digs, little sis.” whistles Gabriel, popping in behind her. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, or why I even let strangers up here. So can you just tell me what you wanted to say, and then leave?” she asks, on her way to the large recliner in the living room. 

“You can cut the act. We know you’ve been fooling around with Lucy here.” Strangely enough, Gabriel cannot read her mind to figure out what is going on, and neither can Castiel. 

“I…don’t know what you mean.” she says faintly. She gives Lucifer a quick look, and that is it for him. He dashes over to the chair, lifts her out of it, and holds her to him. 

“I’ve missed you.” he says simply. She has tears trailing down her face. 

“I’ve…we’ve missed you.” she mumbles into his chest. He puts her down, and then eyes her stomach warily. 

“Is that…” 

“They’re yours.” she says, smiling weepily at him. 

“Can I…” He indicates with his hand. She nods, and he presses it to her belly. 

“I can feel them, both of them.” his smile is incandescent. Dean coughs, but they don’t look away from each other. 

“I hate to break up the loving couple, but we have some questions to ask.” says Gabriel. Lucifer turns around, and his expression is so murderous that he fears that he’s about to be glared to death. 

“You will do no such thing. She is in a fragile condition, and you, not to mention those two, will upset her.” he says, pointing at the Winchesters. 

“How about we give you…an hour? Two hours, to have your little family reunion, then we talk about things?” asks Gabriel. Lucifer nods, and then trails behind Olive to her bedroom. 

“Wow, Gabriel, I’ve never seen you be so…accommodating.” says Sam incredulously. 

“He’s right, she is fragile. Hell, she’s been carrying two angel babies for this long, I’m sure it takes a lot out of you. Besides, I don’t want him any angrier than he already is.” Lucifer lies down on the bed with her, spooning up as close as possible. His hands reach around and lie on her stomach. 

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant.” he says reverently. 

“It’s kind of hard for me to believe as well, but then I see this giant belly poking out in front of me, and it gets a bit easier.” He noses the back of her neck. 

“I’ve missed your scent, you know. You smell like home.” she blushes gently. 

“And your eyes, your lips, your breasts, your legs, everything, I’ve missed everything.” He kisses behind her ear softly.  
“Wow, someone has a one track mind.” she giggles. 

“I missed your laugh as well, and talking to you, that too. Don’t worry, I’m not that vain.” he caresses her stomach gently, hands stroking in sweeping circles. 

“What are we going to do about those men out there?” she whispers. 

“Well, two of them are my brothers. The short one and the one in the trench coat, that’s Gabriel and Castiel. The other two are Sam and Dean Winchester. I’m not sure exactly what they want to do to us, beyond asking a few questions.” She sighs quietly, and leans further back into him. 

“Would you mind if I took a nap? This whole thing is really stressing me out, and I want to make sure I’m calm for when they start cross examining us.” 

“Sure, darling, go right ahead.” He pulls the covers around them. 

“You’re going to stay?” 

“If I had my way, I’d never let you out of my sight again. So yes, I’m going to stay.” She nods off in the warmth of his arms. At the end of two hours, Dean comes storming in. 

“Get up, you two.” he pokes Lucifer roughly in the shoulder. 

“Dean, give them a break, they look so cute.” says Gabriel, coming in behind him. He leans over Lucifer carefully. 

“Lucy, wake up.” he sing-songs in his ear. Lucifer growls and tightens his grip on Olive. 

“My, my! Possessive, aren’t we?” Lucifer turns to look up at him. 

“Gabriel, I am going to claw your face off if you don’t move in the next three seconds.” Olive yawns and sits up. 

“We promised, darling.” She swings her feet over the side of the bed, stretching, and then standing up. Lucifer swivels around and gets off the same side of the bed. He pulls her close to his chest and whispers in her ear. 

“I could take us away if you want. I’ll take us somewhere safe, somewhere nice and warm and calm.” 

“Running away from our problems is bad. Besides, they have an archangel, I’m sure he’d sniff us out eventually.” She takes him by the hand, straightening her clothes with the other. They go and take spots next to each other on the couch. Olive cuddles into Lucifer’s side, and he drapes his arm around her shoulders.

“Okay, first things first. Can you tell us a little bit about yourself?” asks Gabriel, gesturing to Olive.

“I guess. I’m Olive Harris, I’m nineteen, and umm…I used to live with Lucifer until I got his dad to send me away. There’s really not a lot to tell.”

“Dammit, I missed your birthday.” Lucifer says, pulling her closer. 

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to do something to make up for it, now won’t you?” she smiles at him. 

“I can think of a few things I’d like to do to…” Dean interrupts him. 

“Okay, okay, that’s enough.” 

“You’re only nineteen?” asks Sam quietly. She nods. 

“Yup, turned nineteen in July.” 

“You’re so young…” he trails off. Olive snorts at him. 

“Pssh, I’m old enough to vote, drive, and drink if I was in Canada. That’s plenty old.” 

“So, when did you start boning Satan?” asks Dean. 

“Tactful as ever, Dean.” sighs Sam. 

“Well, I met him a little after I graduated high school…”

It was a crowded bar where he first laid eyes on her. Lucifer had found the pleasures of intercourse, and he was looking for someone to pick up for the night. She was sitting at the bar, in a skimpy blue slip and biker boots, with glittered skin and eyes like wildfire. 

“Let me buy you a drink.” he says smoothly, already deciding that she was going to be his for the night.  
“Tequila shot.” she counters with a toothy grin. 

“Ooh, someone’s feisty. I like that in a woman.” 

“Harder to tamper with something that I can knock back in one go.” He buys her a shot, then another, then another, and eventually has to almost carry her out of the bar. 

“Would you like to come back to my hotel room?” he asks, arm around her waist. The cold air seems to sober her up a little. 

“Sure, what the hell. At least if you’re some kind of serial killer, I can get my picture on the front page of the paper.” He gets a taxi, and takes her back to the hotel that he currently has a room in. She flops down on the bed back first, with her eyes closed.

“Mmmm, this is comfy. Why don’t you join me up here?” he comes to the bed and hovers over her, almost unsure of what to do. 

“If you’re going to kiss me, now would be the time.” she murmurs, face inches from his. He brings his lips to hers, and jumps back, startled at the sudden connection that he had felt. She sits up a little, but he leans over and pushes her back onto the bed with his body, eager to feel the connection again. The next few minutes are a blur, punctuated by clothes flying around the room. He sinks into her, and feels her soul touch his grace. His grace wraps around her, melding into one solid form. He doesn’t even care, not that she’s a human or that he suddenly has the angel equivalent of a soul mate, just that he not be parted from her ever again. He comes with a blinding flash of light, collapsing on her momentarily. He then slips off of her gently, pulling her to his chest and cradling her in his arms. 

“What was that?” she asks thickly, sex and sleepiness filling her voice. He kisses the back of her neck, soft and sweet like he’s never been with a human before. 

“It was Heaven’s way of telling you that you are mine. Now hush, and go to sleep.” He can sense her tiredness in the way her head flops back against his chest. 

“Yours?” she mumbles. 

“Mine.”

“I can live with that.”

“And that’s pretty much how it went.” she finishes. 

“So you didn’t know he was Lucifer then.” says Sam. 

“He told me later. It…was a bit to get used to, yeah, but I handled it.” Lucifer snorts beside her. 

“Darling, if everyone handled things the way you handled things, half the world would have syphilis and the other half would be dead of alcohol poisoning.” Sam sputters a little. 

“What did you do?” he asks. 

“Well, I left him, and kind of hitchhiked my way around, trying to forget about him."


End file.
